Having appropriately styled hair is an important part of looking your best. However, there is always a trade-off between how the hair looks and how much time and money was invested in getting that hair style look. While some people are willing to spend a great deal of time achieving a certain look, most people, due to their busy schedules and work/family demands, want to get a stylish look for their hair without having to invest a great deal of time and money on an ongoing basis. The key, then, is to design a hair care product which provides the ability to achieve and maintain a comfortable/sophisticated hair style without requiring the investment of too much time and money on an ongoing basis.
A popular style is one in which the hair is relatively long and it comprises continuous hair bundles having a smooth wavy shape. Such styles are characterized as “smooth”, “bouncy”, and “flowing with movement”. What is desired are long continuous waves, particularly at the ends of the hair, which are not frizzy and provide a soft look, where the hair has movement and volume.
The present invention is a hair care/hairstyle product which, when applied to hair, provides a durable, continuous bundle wave-shaping film which allows for the easy formation of desirable frizz-free waves by just using low heat (such as a blow dryer (about 70° C.)) together with the application of high styling force, such as from a round hair brush. This product has been found to provide the desired continuous wavy shape in an easy and highly repeatable manner, while leaving the hair looking and feeling natural.